harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Clearwater
, Chapter 14, it was stated there were "four attacks on Muggle-borns". However, five people were attacked. Four of those were specifically given the blood status but Nearly Headless Nick and Penelope were not. Penelope could have gotten Petrified because she and Hermione were together.}} , Chapter 23, Hermione tells Snatchers she was Penelope and that she was a half-blood. It's unknown why Hermione would lie when blood status can be checked, implying that Penelope could actually be half-blood.}} |Family = |School = Hogwarts School , Chapter 14 stated that Penelope was "a sixth-year girl" during the 1992-1993 school year. There were seven years at Hogwarts. She had to have graduated the next year.}} |School House = Ravenclaw |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = |Loyalty = }}Penelope Clearwater was a witch who attended Hogwarts School in Ravenclaw House. In her final school years, she was a Prefect and she dated Percy Weasley. Biography Early life Penelope was born in 1975 or 1976. In September 1987 at the age of 11, she began attending Hogwarts School and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. Sixth year By the summer of 1992, Penelope was dating Percy Weasley and they sent many letters to each other. They spent the school year arranging secret rendezvous'. During the holidays, she stayed behind at the school. She and Percy had a secret rendezvous in the Dungeons and she was caught by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who were pretending to be two Slytherin students. They asked her where the Slytherin common room was but she told them she was not even in Slytherin House. In April, Penelope was near the Library when she bumped into Hermione Granger who was heading to tell her friends about her research. Hermione had deduced that it was a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and because Penelope was a Muggle-born, they joined forces for safety. They used a mirror to get through the school corridors in case they saw the Basilisk. Unfortunately, they saw the reflection of the Basilisk through it and they were both Petrified. Percy was very upset by what had happened to Penelope. Penelope was kept in the Hospital Wing until the Mandrake Restorative Draught was completed in early June. Before she was Petrified, Ginny Weasley saw Percy and Penelope kissing in an empty classroom and they begged her not to tell anyone. However, she eventually told everyone on the final day of the school year. Seventh year In the summer of 1993, Penelope and Percy were still dating. Percy had a photograph of her but she hid her face under the frame because her face was blotchy. In 1 September, Percy found tea spilled on it and thought Ron had done it. He later searched for Penelope on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to show her a new, shiny badge he was given for being Head Boy. Penelope was a supporter of the Ravenclaw Quidditch club and was a fan of the sport, because she appreciated Harry's new broomstick. She and Percy bet 10 galleons that Ravenclaw would beat Gryffindor and asked if she could hold the broomstick but Percy told her not to sabotage it. Ravenclaw lost and Percy searched for her to get the galleons he was owed. At the end of the year, Penelope was the only person listening to Percy when he was telling everyone what proposals he would enforce if he worked at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Later life In April 1998, Hermione Granger told Snatchers that her name was Penelope Clearwater and that she was a half-blood. It could have potentially saved her life. Percy and Penelope eventually broke up and he married another woman called Audrey. Appearance Penelope had long, curly hair. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1987